There's No Such Thing As a Simple Solution
by TJ Dragonblade
Summary: Neji and Hinata try to decide who gets to pursue Naruto. NejiNaru and HinaNaru interests. Set after current events.


**Notes:** A brief, light-hearted look at an issue that keeps popping to mind when I ponder NaruNeji. This sort of came to me randomly and I managed to jot it down in that same instant. Revised it for character a bit a few months later and figured I might as well share. Except then I forgot about it for a couple more months.

"Hinata-sama." Neji approached his cousin as she practiced a set of forms alone on the public training grounds, away from Hyuuga ears and eyes. "I need to speak with you - do you have a minute?"

Her expression registered surprise, but she straightened up and nodded, hands dropping to her sides. "Of course."

Neji drew in a deep breath, then plunged directly to the heart of the matter. "Do you still love Naruto?"

"N-Naruto?" She blinked, frowning just a little bit, and Neji could tell that she wanted to fall back on her old habit of twiddling her fingers nervously. He was proud of her for not giving in to the urge. "I...that is...I think he still doesn't understand, but yes. I do."

Neji's heart sank a little and settled; he'd been afraid of that, but it really wasn't a surprise. "Then, out of respect for the...understanding that we've forged these past years, you should know that I'm in love with Naruto as well."

He could see reaction flitting across her face-surprise, betrayal, hurt-and her effort to keep those emotions in check. "You...are in love with Naruto, as well," she repeated, and he was proud of her again for the strength and calm she was able to maintain.

"Yes. I..." He fought past the inevitable awkwardness. "I never intended to become your rival in this, but matters of the heart are seldom plain and simple." He drew in another deep breath. "I know you've loved him longer. I know if I pursue him, it's probably going to cause a rift between us. I don't want that, but Naruto is..." He trailed off, unable to really put it into words, and looked helplessly at his cousin, willing her to understand. "I _need_ him. I can't simply let go of him, even the idea of him, without having _tried_."

Hinata's smile was sympathetic and very, very sad. "I know that feeling very well," she said, "because I'm also unable to let go of him."

There was a somewhat loaded silence, after that.

"I have no desire to fight you over this," Neji said at last.

"Neither do I." Hinata frowned, thoughtfully. "Perhaps there is a better way..."

~~~***~~~  
They found him on his way from Ichiraku, and Neji got his attention with a wave and a shout.

"Naruto!"

"Hey, Neji, Hinata!" Naruto smiled at them both, equally brilliant. "What's up?"

"Um, well, you see -" Only around Naruto did Hinata still tend toward stuttering and abject timidness, which Neji supposed was a testament to how much she really did like him. "We wanted to know...a-are you...seeing anyone?"

"Eh?" Naruto gave them a blank, clueless look. "You mean like, dating or something?"

"Yes." Neji shifted his weight, more nervous than he had thought he would be.

"No, no, I'm still totally single," Naruto said. "Why? You guys tryin' to set me up with someone?" His voice was curious, interested.

"Something like that."

"You see, Neji and I, we wondered-we wanted to know-" Hinata took a deep breath. "Naruto-kun, are you gay or straight?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, and turned a little red.

"Hinata has already confessed her feelings to you, last year," Neji said. "But I'm in love with you as well. We wanted to know if you prefer men or women, so we can avoid unnecessary competition."

Naruto blinked, looking a little shell-shocked. "Heh. Eh heh. Both of you, huh?"

"Yes." Hinata gave him a small, encouraging smile. "Neither of us wants to hurt the other, b-but, um, neither of us wants to give you up, either."

"So, Naruto - are you gay, or are you straight?" Neji flicked a brief glance at his cousin, praying that the answer would be in his favor and hoping that Hinata wouldn't hate him if it was.

"Eh heh." Naruto blinked again, rubbing at the back of his head, and he was wearing that sheepishly apologetic grin that he usually pulled out when he realized that what he was about to say wasn't going to help anything at all.

"As it turns out, actually...I'm bi?"

Neji groaned, and dropped his face into his hand.

So much for the easy solution.

=====  
Drafted: 11/3/11


End file.
